marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-17315)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-17315 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly an abandoned smelting plant somewhere in Mexico, and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York State; | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Crippled legs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former headmaster | Education = Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology, Oxford University | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Oklahoma, United States of America | Creators = Scott Frank; James Mangold; Michael Green | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Charles Xavier's history seemingly resembles that of his Earth-TRN414 counterpart, but it eventually diverged at an unknown period of time. One day, Xavier began developing Alzheimer's Disease, which interfered with his ability to control his telepathy. He lost control of his telepathic power after suffering a seizure and inadvertently killed a number of the X-Men, forcing the X-Men to disband. His school was also closed, especially since a mutant hadn't been born in nearly 20 years ago after a virus was released in the population by Dr. Zander Rice. Wolverine took care of the ailing Xavier and kept his telepathy in control with injections of a suppressant. They lived with fellow mutant Caliban in an abandoned smelting plant in Mexico. Wolverine earned money as a limo driver in the United States and one day hoped to save enough money to buy a yacht and take Xavier someplace away that was better than their current existence. A year later, Wolverine became the target of the Reavers who want a mutant test subject named Laura after she stowed away in Wolverine's limo. Wolverine and Laura fought off the Reavers before escaping with Xavier in Wolverine's limo. They also learn that Laura was one of a group of children created by the Transigen Project in order to create superhuman soldiers. They hid out in a hotel in Oklahoma City where Xavier bonded with Laura. The Reavers eventually found the trio after forcing Caliban to track them. The Reavers' attack was stopped when Xavier lost control of his telepathy again. The trio escaped and were offered a place to stay by the Munson family after helping the family out. The Reavers managed to find the trio, however, and sent X-24, a murderous clone of Wolverine, to go after them. X-24 mortally wounded Xavier as well as killed most of the Munson family. Wolverine fought off X-24 until the sole surviving Munson family member, Will Munson, struck X-24 with a combine harvester. Wolverine fled with Xavier and Laura with Xavier dying before Wolverine got him in their escape vehicle. Wolverine buried Xavier in an unmarked grave in a field. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Paraplegic: Xavier is paralyzed from the waist down and thus can't walk. * Alzheimer's: Xavier has Alzheimer's Disease, making him unable to remember things and become incoherent. * Power Regulation: Xavier suffers from seizures that causes his telepathy to rage out of control and can be potentially lethal to those around him. | Equipment = Formerly Cerebro | Transportation = Formerly various vehicles, wheelchair | Weapons = | Notes = * Sir Patrick Stewart portrayed Charles Xavier in film Logan. It was Stewart's seventh and final time to portray the character of Professor X on film. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Alzheimer Disease Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Xavier Family Category:Telepaths